Por un beso de tus petalos
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: En el instituto canterlot para chicas, no solo jóvenes se educan, relaciones nacen y florecen, amores se alimentan y llenan los corazones de alegria, un fic completamente romántico, con solo ligeros toques de drama, Multipairing, solo Femslash, pasen, lean y comenten, y sobre todo disfruten de este trabajo


**Shadow: Okey amigo, quien quiere una alta dosis de romance y momentos Awwww, si buscan esto, entraron en el fanfic correcto, este fic es multipairing, siendo al única pauta el hecho de que solo contendrá Femslash, este fic lo hice basado en la novela visual Sono Hanabira No Kishizuke Wo, este fic estar dividido en fases, la primera base se enfocara totalmente en esta primera pareja, luego iremos por la segunda y la tercera y así, sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten de esta lectura.**

* * *

1º Persona P.O.V

* * *

Sucedió en abril, mientras las flores de cerezo danzaban por el aire, me quede parada allí, vestida con mi nuevo uniforme, quizás era por que todavía no me acostumbraba a usarlo, pero no me sentía cómoda con el largo de la falda, yo sola, apartada de la línea de nuevas estudiantes, tratando de ajustar mi uniforme.

-¿Por qué esta sucediendo esto?- Dije para mi misma mientras peleaba contra mi falda.

Había deseado usar este uniforme rojo por mucho tiempo, pero no había anticipado esto…

-Uuu…no queda bien, no me queda para nada bien…-

A pesar de lo adorable de este uniforme, no lograba que me quedara para nada, no tenia nada de adorable en mi en este momento. No solo eso, sino que la minima cantidad de vanidad que resulte tener, me hizo ordenar un uniforme de una talla menor a la mía, lo cual ahora probaba ser un error, poniéndolo simple, me quedaba ajustado.

Una franja verde oscura cruzaba a través del cuello blanco del uniforme, en el pecho, un largo listo del mismo color se balanceaba suavemente, solo eso, aria de mi uniforme inmensamente adorable, pero como yo quería verme era otra cosa, la mejor parte de este es el listón que cuelga en la parte trasera de la falda, justo en la línea de la cintura.

La primera vez que vi el uniforme pensé que se veía como una cola de conejo, y con mi amor por esos animalitos, fue la chispa que inicio todo, solo por eso mi corazón se decidió, algún día yo también me pondría ese uniforme, y también decidí entrar a la escuela Canterlot para chicas, cuando se lo conté a mi mama y a mi hermano, ambos se rieron de mi, mama se tapaba la boca con la mano, mientras que mi hermano casi se ahogo con el cereal que estaba comiendo, cuando se lo dije a mi profesora solo me miro de manera agria, y lastimosamente entendía porque.

Con mis notas solo promedio, ser aceptada no parecía mas que un sueño dentro de otro sueño, sin una racha de cientos de milagros, ocurriendo uno tras otro, la idea la verdad sonaba ridícula, aun así persistí con la idea.

Estudie ocho horas al día, todos los días, incluso mis odiadas matemáticas, las cuales ataque con desesperación, sinceramente, cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy testaruda, cuando me decía que mi idea era tonta, solo me esforcé mas para demostrarles que se equivocaran, por primera vez pude hacer buen uso de mi testarudez, y así, toda emocionada por mi éxito, yo Fluttershy, fui aceptada en la escuela Canterlot para chicas.

Y así, fue como rodeada de los árboles de cerezo en pleno brote, importados de Japón, me encontré en la ceremonia de apertura de clases.

-Uy, no no debería quedar así, no esta bien- Por mucho que intentaba arreglar mi uniforme, no quedaba para nada bien a mi parecer.

-Y todo por haber comprado uno de un talle mas pequeño…-Recuerdo que mama me había dicho que compre uno una talla mas grande, así cuando creciera, podría seguir usándolo, en ese momento el tamaño del uniforme no era ningún problema…casi, y aun así…

-En seri tenia que pasar esto en el mismísimo día de la ceremonia, por que tenia que crecer justo hoy…debió ser el pastel con el que celebramos que fui aceptada, mama compro uno muy grande después de todo…o tampoco no fue mi culpa que haya decidido comerme tres trozos enteros…-

Fue eso, vamos no me diga que no debería echarle culpa a los demás, para una chica, los dulces son como los catnip para los gatos, esperaban que algo tan delicado como yo pudiera resistir una tentación como esa.

-Cuando llegue a casa, tal vez mama pueda arreglarme la parte de la cintura- Mientras decía eso, también pensaba que mi trasero necesitaba un poco mas de espacio.-Si tan solo pudiera pasar desapercibida por la ceremonia de ingreso…-En ese momento fue cuando…

-Eh?- Escuche un sonido que no presagiaba nada bueno…

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Mire atrás y vi mi falda desgarrada por haber sido atorada por una rama en un arbusto, el pliegue de mi falda cruelmente desgarrada.

-Esto no esta sucediendo!- Dije mirando horrorizada la tela, a veces creo que hay una fuerza superior allá arriba que solo quiere verme sufrir, y justo tenia que ser este dia.

La noche anterior estaba tan emocionada por venir aquí vestida así, imaginándolo no pude dormir nada y de paso tampoco deje dormir a mi hermano, que termino yéndose al sofá de la sala exasperado.

Mirando mi falda, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse mientras empezaba a sollozar, la ceremonia de ingreso que tanto pelee por entrar, el uniforme que tanto quise vestir…

-Ya es suficiente…sniff-Las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, solo quería irme a casa y ahorrarme la vergüenza.

-Por que estas llorando que sucede?-

Inesperadamente una voz me llamo.

-Llorar así en un lugar como este…te ocurrió algo?-Alguien me estaba hablando con una voz muy amable.

-Ah..- En ese momento me voltee y sin importarme mi triste estado, me perdí en la mirada de esta persona que apareció frente a mis ojos, la visión de un ángel traído a la tierra…era tan hermosa que simplemente pudo haber salido de los vitrales de una catedral…no por la forma en que llego, debió bajar del mismísimo cielo…

-Oh no… tu falda esta muy desgarrada no?-

-Ehm yo bueno…-

-Espera un segundo, deja que yo arregle eso por ti…-Con eso dicho, esa mujer que apareció frente a mi se arrodillo a mi lado, y entonces sacando un kit de costura de algún lado, empezó a remendar mi falda con mucho cuidado y ternura.

-Eres nueva no?- Dijo de repente sin desviar la mirada de su trabajo-

-S-si. Señorita, soy nueva…-

-Podría preguntar cual es tu nombre?-

-Fluttershy…señorita, se traduce como aleteo tímido…-

-Así que Fluttershy…es un nombre encantador…-Ante la mención de un nombre encantador, mi rostro se sonrojo como hace mucho no solía hacerlo, sentía como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo de repente subiera hasta mis mejillas, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ella había terminado de remendar mi falda.

-Esta lo suficientemente remendada ahora, así al menos no se notara- Sin darme cuenta, una indescriptible y deliciosa fragancia golpeo mi nariz, cuando me di cuenta de que esa fragancia procedía de la mujer frente a mi, mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza.

-Si, esto debería servir por el momento, fue justo donde los pliegues podían cubrirlo, pudo ser algo mucho peor-

-S-si s-señorita nunca olvidare tanta amabilidad- Las palabras salían solas de mi boca.

-En verdad eres alguien muy interesante no?

-Hauuu…-Ella se reía de mi, mi cara solo se ponía mas roja.

-Oh no…se hace tarde, tenemos que asistir a la ceremonia de ingreso pronto-

-Q-q-q-q-que debería hacer?!-

-Solo relájate, puedes llegar rápido al auditorio por aquí- Su sonrisa solo ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

-Gracias señorita- Empecé a correr al auditorio, sin embargo casi de inmediato, me detuve y me di la vuelta.-Ah…un momento-dije al darme la vuelta.

-Hmm, si que sucede-

-No se tu nombre señorita…-

-Ah…es Twiligth, Twiligth Sparkle-

-Señorita Twiligth...-susurre mientras sentía el sonrojo en mi rostro regresar, saboree l manera en que su nombre dejaba mis labios.

-Cuídate, Fluttershy- Dijo antes de marcharme, y así fue como la señorita Twiligth y yo nos conocimos…

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios y posibles pedidos de parejas en la casilla de reviews, pero recuerden SOLO FEMSLASH, aunque no tengo nada en contra de usar Ocs, nos vemos, Matta-ne!**


End file.
